The invention relates to a method for providing predefined nominal drive characteristics in an aircraft whose thrust generating element, i.e. its propeller, for example, is driven by an electric motor. The invention also relates to a corresponding electric drive device for rotationally driving a thrust generating element by means of an electric motor. The invention lastly relates to an aircraft, in particular a fixed wing aircraft, incorporating the drive device according to the invention.
In the case of aircraft for powered flight, the thrust element, i.e. the propeller or turbofan, for example, is nowadays generally driven by an internal combustion engine. Depending on the type and design, such an internal combustion engine has specific drive characteristics. These are characterized on the one hand by the possible torque/speed operating points which can be adopted and, on the other, by a specific response behavior. The totality of the torque/speed operating points which can be adopted by a particular prime mover defines a torque/speed map. The response behavior is the prime mover's dynamics, i.e. the change over time of the prime mover's speed and/or the change over time of the torque generated by the prime mover when the thrust lever is actuated, i.e. for a given initial position of the thrust lever and the same load, different internal combustion engines have different time characteristics of torque and speed both during acceleration and during deceleration. Many internal combustion engines react somewhat sluggishly to a power request, others tend to react immediately (different response behavior).
In today's pilot training, the trainee pilot trains on a trainer aircraft powered by a particular internal combustion engine. The trainee pilot is therefore accustomed to the drive characteristic of that internal combustion engine. However, an important aspect of pilot training is that a pilot also learns to judge how the aircraft flown by him will behave during different maneuvers. For example, if a pilot has to abort a landing and therefore go around again, it is critical for the pilot to correctly judge the response behavior of the internal combustion engine in order to avert danger. Equally a pilot must be able to judge which operating point an internal combustion engine will assume when he places the thrust lever in a particular position.
In general, an essential component of pilot training is therefore to enable the trainee pilot, by completion of that training, to fly not only his/her trainer aircraft but also an aircraft of the type he/she intends to fly in the future. However, the response behavior of this target aircraft for which the trainee pilot is to be trained cannot be simulated using the trainer aircraft, as the trainer aircraft generally has a different internal combustion engine from that of the target aircraft.
Until now it has had to be accepted that the trainer aircraft has different drive characteristics from those of the target aircraft. Consequently, further training must be undertaken on the target aircraft. In the case of large target aircraft, this means higher fuel consumption and, associated therewith, higher environmental impact. In addition, the target aircraft has to be available for training purposes, and the infrastructure required for that must be present.